havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 019 main
7:39:04 PM Pharolvir: To very briefly sum up. You guys have left Havenfall in search of a way to Sigil, where you learned Auril, Quill's patron was hiding out after the fall of the Winter Court. You guys learned the best route was to find these four stones thanks to Hank trading his knowledge of fire with Ioun, goddess of knowledge. 7:39:46 PM Pharolvir: You guys went to Enora to get the first stone, which you did, after visiting Quill's hometown, making an enemy of a slaver, befriending a family of rich dudes and travelling into Giant Country. 7:40:13 PM Pharolvir: Rune got the stone after you all saved the giant, Klifkrus, a mentally unsound and emotionally crippled being. 7:40:49 PM Pharolvir: And we pick up pretty much right after that. Xathym, your slaver enemy, was taken away by Lord Carrion after they had a falling out, and you are now outside the castle. 7:41:00 PM Pharolvir: Hank, roll me a CON save, please. 7:41:26 PM Hank: (( 5 )) 7:42:03 PM Pharolvir: Ok, Hank passes out. 7:42:12 PM *** Quill blinks. *** 7:42:39 PM Quill: ... Hank? 7:43:21 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "Does...is that normal?" 7:43:26 PM Rune: Hank! 7:43:33 PM Quill: Not really. 7:43:35 PM *** Hank opens his eyes *** 7:43:46 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "Ah, good, he's not dead." 7:44:27 PM Quill: ... what happened? 7:44:31 PM *** Hank gets up. *** 7:45:33 PM Hank: another vision, the fourth stone is somewhere dark with a lot of very large dragons. 7:46:04 PM Rune: ... what color dragons? 7:46:54 PM Hank: It was dark and quick. 7:46:58 PM Quill: Real dragons, or statues? 7:47:10 PM Pharolvir: ((It's been a while, so, just a recap, metallic dragons are kind of extinct in my universe. Humans hunted them to extinction back when they were being used by the draconic army)) 7:47:22 PM Hank: They were moving. 7:48:00 PM Rune: I want to know what kind of magic to prepare. 7:48:32 PM Hank: Well we have more of a location for the other two stones. 7:48:56 PM Quill: ... 'dark' does not really narrow it down. 7:49:25 PM Hank: The location was dark I don’t know what color they were 7:49:54 PM Pharolvir: Belza: "The sun is setting." 7:50:31 PM Hank: We should make camp somewhere. 7:51:12 PM Quill: Probably. I know we've only been out of the castle for a few moments, but it feels much longer. 7:52:01 PM Pharolvir: Anomie: "Like four whole months just flew by? Yeah, weird right?" 7:52:37 PM Quill: Probably nothing. Let's find some place away from the castle, though. 7:52:48 PM *** Rune nods. *** 7:53:07 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "Yes, something about almost getting devoured by zombie rodents really robs the castle of it's majesty for me." 7:53:45 PM Pharolvir: So, you guys find somewhere to camp. Do Quill and Anna trade watches like before? 7:54:35 PM Quill: That seems like the best way to go to make sure all the others get the sleep they need. 7:55:02 PM Pharolvir: Ok. I will roll perception for Anna. Can you roll one for Quill? 7:56:19 PM Pharolvir: Ok. Anna's first watch is largely uneventful. She does begin to rouse you when she hears a noise, but it's just a flock of birds overhead. 7:56:50 PM Pharolvir: Quill, you set down for your watch and...for a while, things seem normal. 7:56:57 PM Pharolvir: Then, you hear a strange sound. 7:57:17 PM Pharolvir: It's an instrument. Low and brassy. You think it may be a trumpet. It's coming from deeper in the woods. 7:57:36 PM Pharolvir: Percussion begins to come in, to back it up. 7:58:45 PM *** Quill has read enough stories. He does not follow any music into the forest. He nudges Rune awake, though. *** 7:59:07 PM Pharolvir: Ok, Rune, you wake up if you wish and you hear the music too. 7:59:16 PM Pharolvir: Not long after, you hear a voice singing. 7:59:46 PM | Edited 7:59:51 PM Pharolvir: (music) I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me (music) 8:00:05 PM Quill: (IT's the rival band you guys)) 8:00:20 PM Pharolvir: The music starts to swell...it sounds like it's getting louder. 8:00:43 PM *** Quill looks puzzled at Rune. *** 8:00:50 PM Pharolvir: (music) And every step I take recalls how much in love, we used to be (music) 8:01:08 PM Rune: Ow. 8:01:17 PM *** Rune wakes up. *** 8:01:28 PM *** Quill shrugs and starts waking people up, since it sounds like something is coming. *** 8:01:46 PM Rune: Why is somebody playing the trumpet in the middle of the night? 8:01:56 PM | Edited 8:02:07 PM Pharolvir: (music) So how can IIIIIIIIIII forget youuuuuuuuuuuuu?!? (music) 8:02:02 PM Quill: I don't know. Needs a bit of tuning. 8:02:15 PM Quill: Doesn't fit the lyrics, either. 8:02:32 PM *** Hank will get up. *** 8:02:38 PM Pharolvir: There's now a full brass band backing the singer up, and even a bit of guitar. 8:02:58 PM Rune: Sometimes I'm very grateful to be tonedeaf. 8:03:33 PM Quill: Okay. IT might be Fae. So no one follow the music anywhere. 8:03:57 PM Pharolvir: As you all awaken...BOOM! A giant tortoise comes bursting in through the trees carrying a brass band on it's back as the first line of the chorus comes in. (music) WHEN THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING THERE TO REMIND ME! (music) 8:04:31 PM Quill: ... I was not expecting that. 8:05:07 PM Rune: I didn't think tortoises could move fast enough to do that. 8:05:25 PM Pharolvir: Riding on the head of the tortoise, dressed in a very outlandish green suit and his white hair done up in a major updo is The Marquis, leading the band. 8:05:42 PM Quill: Oh, fzck. 8:05:50 PM Rune: I may have to set him on fire for tortoise-abuse. Hopefully it's an illusion. 8:05:52 PM Quill: Should have known. 8:06:02 PM Quill: This whole thing is trying a bit hard. 8:06:04 PM *** Rune fairly radiates disapproval. *** 8:06:21 PM Quill: And that's kind of his whole thing. 8:06:53 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "HI FRIENDS! LONG TIME NO-- Ok, guys, take it down a bi--you're kind of drowning me...TAKE IT DOWN!" 8:07:16 PM Pharolvir: After he yells, the band starts playing quieter and the singer stops. 8:08:16 PM Quill: (Who is the band?)) 8:08:23 PM Hank: ... friends? Really you think you can even try to claim that? 8:08:37 PM Quill: Only when he wants something. 8:08:41 PM Pharolvir: The band appears to be made up of more of those animal stitch creatures you fought way back when. No one you recognize, though. 8:09:41 PM Rune: ... you realize we probably are the closest thing he has to friends. 8:09:52 PM Pharolvir: The Marquis leaps off the tortoise and lands in front of you. "Come on, now. I just got word of your big success over old bacon face. Let's not be hostile, LET'S CELEBRATE!" 8:10:14 PM Pharolvir: He pulls a bottle of champagne from nowhere and pops it, shooting suds everywhere. 8:10:30 PM Quill: .... Trying really hard, you must want something. 8:10:32 PM Rune: Is that tortoise an illusion? 8:10:39 PM Rune: You had better not be abusing a real tortoise. 8:11:23 PM Pharolvir: The Marquis: "Calm down, Rune, you beautiful striped devil, you. The tortoise is a construct. Can't feel a thing." 8:11:44 PM Rune: Oh. All right, then. 8:12:02 PM Pharolvir: He hands champagne flutes to all of you as he fills them. 8:12:16 PM *** Quill does not take one. *** 8:12:32 PM *** Rune will. *** 8:13:06 PM *** Hank throws the champagne flute at him. *** 8:13:23 PM Pharolvir: "So, we can safely chalk this whole thing up as a win for all of us. You guys stopped the big bad slaver GRRR! Totally douchebag, right? And, bonus points, you stopped him from having that very dangerous item from my court, again MINE--" 8:13:23 PM Hank: Say your piece and leave. 8:13:46 PM Pharolvir: The Marquis's smile fades immediately and he downs his champagne in one gulp. 8:14:05 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "...ok...fine then. Just give me the stone and we can leave." 8:14:06 PM Rune: Mine what? 8:14:23 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "...my stone...the one he stole..." 8:14:34 PM Quill: No. 8:15:05 PM Pharolvir: ((...just for the record...you guys never got the item he's talking about. Xathym was just carted away.)) 8:15:23 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "...excuse me?" 8:15:35 PM Hank: You aren’t getting anything , now leave. 8:15:47 PM Rune: Stole? I think you meant did a deal for. 8:16:01 PM Quill: (I was confused, I thought he was talking about the thing we were after.) 8:16:35 PM Pharolvir: ((Nope. He came to you before this whole thing went down telling you Xathym took something from his court.)) 8:16:36 PM Rune: Also, incidentally, if you are trying to be nice it's usually considered rude to wake somebody up in the middle of the night, unless their lives or property are threatened. It's also rude to threaten someone's lives or property, just to be perfectly clear. 8:16:50 PM Pharolvir: ((You never learned what it is or ever saw it. :) )) 8:17:10 PM Rune: Did the stone make horrible acidic murder-goo? 8:17:40 PM Quill: Don't have it. Wouldn't give it to you even if we did. 8:17:45 PM Quill: But we don't. 8:18:25 PM Rune: I didn't think mortals could steal things from faery courts, only get traded them. 8:18:26 PM Pharolvir: Marquis turns to Rune. "It certainly can. In the right hands, or the wrong ones, matter of perspective, it can make pretty much...anything." 8:18:45 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "You guys don't have it?" 8:19:10 PM Hank: No, now will you leave. 8:19:11 PM Rune: We really don't. 8:19:14 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "...wait...why are you all out here, anyway? What are you looking for?" 8:19:29 PM Hank: None of your business. 8:20:01 PM Rune: Should we be looking for your stone thingy? 8:20:05 PM Pharolvir: Marquis turns to the band: "ART! Cut the music! Read the fucking room, the mood is officially killed!" 8:21:16 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "I mean, I went to all the trouble of warning Quill about it, hoping he might not want some nut ball to destroy your plane. But, hey, guess that was my bad. Now, what could you--" 8:21:27 PM Pharolvir: The Marquis stops and looks in the direction of the castle. 8:21:51 PM Rune: We don't want some nutball to destroy our plane. 8:22:06 PM Quill: (I literally don't remember any of this. It's been too long. So I'm just going to wing it.) 8:22:09 PM Rune: But we don't want you to destroy all the planes either. 8:22:23 PM Pharolvir: (Sorry. I should've not brought this back up.) 8:22:25 PM Rune: It's very sad that your friend died and I'm sorry about that but it doesn't give you the right to kill everybody else. 8:22:47 PM Quill: Hmm. I remember you coming and saying a bunch of stuff couched in your manipulative nonsense. 8:22:58 PM Quill: As per usual. 8:23:11 PM Quill: ((Sokay! My bad, I should read logs more.)) 8:23:11 PM Pharolvir: He snaps his head back at Rune and his attitude has completely changed. There's now death in his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about." 8:24:11 PM Pharolvir: He moves towards Rune. "You didn't know him. You don't know any of them! And you certainly don't know me!" 8:24:32 PM *** Quill takes a step closer. *** 8:24:32 PM Rune: I think they're all awful. Am I wrong? 8:24:36 PM *** Hank will get in between him and Rune “that’s close enough” *** 8:24:49 PM Pharolvir: Hank, what's your AC? 8:25:28 PM Hank: (( 19 )) 8:25:30 PM Pharolvir: ((Nevermind. He rolled a Nat 20)) 8:25:59 PM Rune: You've got a right to be upset but don't you think it's time to spank your inner moppet and get revenge in a more sensible way? 8:26:31 PM Pharolvir: He grabs Hank by the throat and lifts him up with one hand. (Luckily, lowballs hard on the damage, take 4 points) 8:27:25 PM Pharolvir: "This isn't about revenge! This is about fixing past mistakes! Big, glaring MISTAKES!" 8:27:47 PM Rune: If you're going to break it all you can't fix anything! Stop being daft! 8:27:51 PM *** Rune stamps her foot. *** 8:27:55 PM Quill: Let him go. 8:28:34 PM Pharolvir: The Marquis shoots another look over at Quill, then looks up at Hank. Then drops him. 8:28:40 PM Rune: If you're trying to be friendly you're going about it the wrong way. 8:29:30 PM Rune: I practically volunteered to go and retrieve your ridiculous bauble and all you can do is shout and storm like a boiled over teakettle. Stop it at once. 8:29:50 PM Rune: You can't just wake people up in the middle of the night and expect them to be reasonable. 8:31:14 PM *** Hank will stand up “ ok one final time now that you know we don’t have your thing. Say what you want and leave” *** 8:31:51 PM *** Hank will start to draw his sword. *** 8:32:35 PM Quill: Oh my gods, enough. 8:32:47 PM Rune: You know perfectly well we won't give it to you if we do get it, so you'd have to trade it to us or steal it from us anyway. But. Since you're here. Yes, we don't want our existence to end or whatever. 8:32:50 PM Quill: Hank, put that away. You, put your hackles down. 8:33:39 PM Pharolvir: As you guys are talking, Belza and Tiprus are arriving too, swords drawn. 8:34:13 PM Rune: ... No fighting. It's much too late at night and I want tea if I'm going to have to hear all that clanging. 8:34:29 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "...this wasn't how any of this was supposed to go." 8:34:32 PM Quill: The brass band was a bit much, and you know it. 8:34:50 PM Quill: And somehow that suit is louder. 8:35:28 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "Alright, we're clearly done here. In more ways than one." 8:35:41 PM Hank: Good 8:35:42 PM Rune: It's very bright. 8:36:15 PM Pharolvir: Marquis: "For what it's worth, I'd rather you're realm not get destroyed for the time being. There's a lot of useful things on it I might need soon. Not sure. Had to go through a few back up plans already." 8:36:47 PM Rune: Fine. How do you destroy the gewgaw, then? 8:38:07 PM Pharolvir: He's smiling again, now. That might be the creepiest bit. Marquis: "Oh, I'll be sending in some bigger guns to handle that. If you'd like to try and beat him to it, though, do yourselves a favor. Get on that stupid little gem the Ice Queen sent you and ask it about 'The Philosopher's Stone'." 8:38:22 PM Pharolvir: He mounts the tortoise as he says that last bit. 8:38:28 PM Rune: That's what it is? 8:38:40 PM Rune: All right. 8:38:57 PM Rune: Go and find a good therapist. That might actually help. 8:39:12 PM Pharolvir: He turns back to the band. "Alright, boys. Track six." 8:39:45 PM Pharolvir: The tortoise marches off as the band breaks into "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn. 8:40:47 PM Quill: .. you know that no matter how sorry for him you feel, there's like a 90% chance that he's the one that gave the stone away in the first place in exchange for something Xanthym had. 8:41:16 PM Quill: ... 95. 8:41:25 PM Rune: Obviously. 8:42:14 PM Rune: But I still don't want either of them to have it. It can turn anything into anything else. People without any imagination turn lead into gold with it, but that's because they're not very clever. 8:42:46 PM Pharolvir: ((Suddenly all those weird items Xathym was leaving in his wake make sense, huh?)) 8:42:50 PM Pharolvir: (( :) )) 8:43:10 PM Quill: But Xanthym didn't have it. So now what? 8:43:42 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "...I mean...he might have." 8:43:59 PM Hank: Or carrion might have it. 8:44:43 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "Also true." 8:45:36 PM Rune: Let's go and find out. 8:46:21 PM Quill: You guys should go back to sleep. We'll head out in a few hours when morning comes. 8:46:35 PM Rune: I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep. 8:46:52 PM Pharolvir: Tiprus flies up past the tree canopy. 8:49:21 PM Quill: well, I guess Xanthym and Carrion are in the same place. 8:50:03 PM Pharolvir: At this point, Anomie comes stumbling out, dressed in the night gown Trellin gave her. It's a little torn, though, as her formerly half-elf form has taken on a larger, more vivacious looking half-orc form, and the proportions aren't a 1-1 anymore. "Hey guys...what's up?" 8:50:26 PM Rune: You missed the Marquis. 8:50:34 PM Quill: ... good look. We got visited by an evil faerie. 8:50:50 PM Pharolvir: Anomie: "Oh...ok then." 8:51:05 PM Pharolvir: Tiprus swoops in. "I see smoke. Go, yes?" 8:51:32 PM Quill: Seems like a good direction. Was it in the same way Carrion went? 8:51:52 PM Pharolvir: Tiprus shrugs. "Yes?" 8:52:15 PM Quill: I mean, I'm assuming so, that's the way these things go. 8:52:21 PM *** Hank will get on Kai. *** 8:52:58 PM Pharolvir: So, many of your NPC friends go back to bed (cause I can only be so many people at once) and you guys head out to visit Carrion's camp? 8:53:35 PM *** Rune sure does. *** 8:53:42 PM Quill: ((Yeah. And we can leave Anna with them to keep tabs.)) 8:54:12 PM Pharolvir: ((KK)) 8:54:23 PM Quill: If it's just a few of us we can fly there, right? 8:55:02 PM Pharolvir: ((Yeah)) 8:56:00 PM Pharolvir: So, as you guys approach the camp, you see that a number of guards are still up and active, and a campfire is still lit. Two guards meet you at the front, weapons drawn. 8:56:30 PM Pharolvir: Guard: "The Lord sleeps. What business do you have?" 8:56:59 PM Rune: Not setting people on fire because someone waked me up in the middle of the night and wizards can be very cranky. 8:57:06 PM Quill: Carrion might be in danger from the captive. We have information. 8:57:17 PM Quill: .... other danger than the cranky tiefling. 8:57:35 PM Pharolvir: The guards look at one another. (Make a persuasion check, Quill)) 8:57:52 PM Pharolvir: And make an intimidation check, Rune. 8:58:37 PM Pharolvir: ((...everything ok, guys?)) 8:58:43 PM *** Rune 's eyes flare red a bit. *** 8:59:32 PM Quill: ((Hey, look at us.)) 8:59:40 PM Rune: ((23 plus whatever I get from the Thaumaturgy.)) 8:59:43 PM Quill: ((That makes Rune bad cop)) 9:00:20 PM Pharolvir: So, between the two of you, the guards break pretty quickly and you are escorted right to Lord Carrion's tent. He is dressed in what you can only assume are very regal red silk pajamas. 9:01:12 PM Pharolvir: Lord Carrion: "I allowed you to leave, unharmed and without incident because you aided in the capture of the traitorous drow. I certainly hope you are not here to push my good will further." 9:02:37 PM *** Rune lets Quill do the talking. *** 9:03:08 PM Quill: It's come to our attention that Xanthym had a device that is very dangerous and remains unaccounted for. 9:04:40 PM Pharolvir: He gives you a look over. "...I see...we took away his satchel when we captured him, obviously. You may go through his possessions, if you like. My men have confiscated everything of interest." 9:05:09 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:05:11 PM Rune: Good. 9:05:13 PM Quill: Where is he? 9:05:20 PM Rune: Where is his stuff? 9:05:57 PM Pharolvir: Guard: "We have him kept further in, away from camp, under guard." 9:06:15 PM Pharolvir: Other guard: "We keep his stuff in the supply camp, if you wish to come with us." 9:06:49 PM Pharolvir: Lord Carrion: "We have taken the ultimate precautions. After his attempt to put my consciousness in that foul creature's form, we are taking no chances." 9:07:47 PM Quill: He's a real piece of work. Thanks, Lord Carrion, we'll be out of your hair in no time. 9:08:06 PM Pharolvir: So, which way do you go? To Xathym or his gear. 9:09:00 PM *** Rune wants to check the gear first to confirm it's not there. *** 9:09:19 PM Quill: Gear first, yes. 9:09:39 PM Pharolvir: Ok. You go to the gear, with an armed escort, obviously. They aren't just gonna let you wander around their camp. 9:10:29 PM Pharolvir: You enter and you see another guard there, a young woman, high-elven, you think. Blonde hair tied back in a braid. 9:10:41 PM Pharolvir: She's just standing at attention in the middle of the room. 9:11:10 PM *** Quill waves politely at her. *** 9:11:10 PM *** Rune sighs. *** 9:11:21 PM Quill: Where's Xanthym's stuff? 9:11:29 PM Pharolvir: The guard bows. 9:11:42 PM Pharolvir: Escort: "Just over there. You're relieved, Jadrys." 9:11:50 PM Pharolvir: The female guard nods and goes to leave. 9:12:11 PM Pharolvir: As she moves, you see an open satchel on the table where the escort pointed. 9:12:19 PM *** Rune checks. *** 9:12:29 PM Pharolvir: Roll investigation. 9:12:32 PM *** Quill casts Detect Magic. *** 9:12:57 PM Rune: ((Whoops, sorry. Investigation 24.)) 9:14:25 PM Pharolvir: Ok, Rune, you can uncover all the contents in a matter of seconds. Quill's DM helps, you find a lot of left over potions and enchanted items, many of which are just different versions of the cursed ones you've seen (potion of fireball breathing, stoneskin ring that literally turns you to stone, all that good stuff). Otherwise, it seems mostly to be normal stuff. However, Rune, you also notice that the pack is not well kept. It looks like someone was just rifling through it. 9:15:47 PM Rune: Someone was just rifling through it. How reliable is Jadrys? 9:16:14 PM Pharolvir: Escort: "Very. Known her for years. ...I could've sworn she was watching the prisoner tonight, though." 9:16:27 PM Quill: ... 9:16:33 PM *** Quill goes out of the tent. *** 9:16:46 PM *** Hank will go outside the tent and look for the Jadrys. *** 9:16:46 PM Quill: ((Detect magic is still going.)) 9:17:17 PM Quill: ((It's 30 feet around me.)) 9:17:33 PM Pharolvir: You see a bit of magical essence bolting down at the edge of your spell vision. She is running FAST. 9:17:33 PM Rune: Great. 9:17:38 PM Pharolvir: Like...magically fast. 9:17:58 PM *** Quill casts Fly on himself and pursues! *** 9:18:24 PM *** Hank uses command “halt” *** 9:18:28 PM Quill: ((... I can get two other people, actually, I'll cast it on Hank and Rune, too.)) 9:18:48 PM Pharolvir: Ok, so you guys are all flying after her. What's the DC on command? 9:18:50 PM *** Rune will Web her if she's within 60 feet. *** 9:19:22 PM Hank: (( wisdom 15 )) 9:20:49 PM Pharolvir: As you say the word "halt" she does so, and, stops so fast, she tumbles ass over tea kettle and lands prone, where she's consumed by Rune's web. 9:22:05 PM Pharolvir: It's kind of funny, actually. 9:22:17 PM Pharolvir: So, you guys fly over and see her struggling against the web. 9:22:54 PM Rune: What did you take from the satchel? 9:23:10 PM *** Quill hovers over the web, keeping an eye on her. "Who are you?" *** 9:23:35 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys says nothing. Anyone can roll insight, if they want. 9:24:04 PM Quill: ((We're actually rolling well tonight!)) 9:24:05 PM Rune: ((22.)) 9:24:13 PM Rune: ((Until we have to, yes.)) 9:24:32 PM Pharolvir: Yeah, it doesn't take much to solves this. You last saw Xathym with a mind-swapping baubel and now here's a guard acting weird. 9:25:04 PM *** Rune kicks him in the shins. *** 9:25:14 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "Ow!" 9:25:24 PM Rune: You're a rapist. 9:25:33 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "What?" 9:25:48 PM Pharolvir: Escort: "What?" 9:25:54 PM Rune: Stealing people's bodies without consent! That's horrible. 9:26:15 PM *** Quill is searching Xanthym. *** 9:26:25 PM Quill: ... also he tried to enslave my village. 9:26:39 PM Pharolvir: ((Is DM still active?)) 9:26:54 PM Quill: ((Nope, dropped it to concentrate on fly.)) 9:27:07 PM Quill: ((I'll drop fly to turn it back on, though.)) 9:27:43 PM Rune: If you tell us where the thing is, I may consider not setting you on fire. 9:27:59 PM Pharolvir: Then you spot a few magical items on him/her. Namely something on his finger and two in his boots. One in each. 9:28:28 PM | Edited 9:28:42 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "I've been on fire before. I lived. I am sure I can do it again, even in this weaker form." 9:28:52 PM Quill: I can think of worse. 9:29:04 PM *** Quill takes all his shit. *** 9:29:05 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "Also, I doubt you would risk an innocent vessel to kill me." 9:29:19 PM Rune: Maybe you don't know me well enough. 9:29:46 PM Quill: We already know we can put you back where you belong. We can set you on fire or whatever after that. 9:29:53 PM Pharolvir: ((He attacks you, at disadvantage, when you go for his stuff. Second roll was a 1, though.)) 9:31:26 PM Pharolvir: The item on his finger is the ring, which you know to be the body swap ring. You find two stones in his boots. One is an enchantment, you know that from the spell, it looks like a rock from this woods. The other is...too alien an aura for you to read. It too seems normal, but with a pattern of moss adhered to it. 9:34:48 PM *** Quill takes both stones, and looks at the Escort. "He switched bodies with your friend. Your friend is in his body in whatever cell you had him in. Send word back, make sure that his body is bound and surrounded by guards before I undo the body-switch. *** 9:36:07 PM Pharolvir: He guides you to where the body is, and it is. Jadrys in Xathym's body looks really scared and angry at the same time. Just yelling into a gag. 9:36:54 PM Rune: It's all right, we know it's not you. 9:36:57 PM *** Quill takes the ring, off her finger, first. *** 9:37:06 PM Quill: ((Off Xanthym's finger.)) 9:37:15 PM Pharolvir: ((Right)) 9:38:05 PM Pharolvir: For the sake of brevity. I will say you are able to switch them back. You have done it before. 9:38:21 PM *** Rune kicks him on the shin again. *** 9:38:54 PM Pharolvir: Xathym grunts in pain. "...this is not over." 9:39:04 PM Rune: Do you want to be set on fire? 9:39:18 PM *** Quill narrows his eyes. *** 9:39:47 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "They will take me back for their trial. Before that, they will do nothing. I will have plenty of opportunity to escape, and I will. And I will find you." 9:40:10 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "I am destined for greatness. I have risen from this world's lowest position to that of a god." 9:40:20 PM Rune: ((So uh... if I kick him through the propeller will I take an alignment hit?)) 9:40:32 PM Pharolvir: ((Nah. He's a douche.)) 9:40:42 PM Pharolvir: (( :) )) 9:40:43 PM *** Quill blasts him in the face with an Eldritch Blast. *** 9:40:58 PM Pharolvir: Ok, roll the attack at advantage. 9:41:55 PM Pharolvir: WHACK! The blast scars him across the face. It looks like it hurts. But he doesn't go down. 9:42:23 PM Quill: (I get two more bolts at 10th level.)) 9:42:26 PM Rune: You tried to enslave my boyfriend. 9:42:35 PM Pharolvir: Ok, now he goes down. 9:43:05 PM Pharolvir: He coughs and sputters. I don't remember exactly how much HP, he has left, but that won't kill him. 9:44:14 PM | Edited 9:44:23 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: " cough cough And your boyfriend's parents owned me as a slave." 9:45:21 PM Rune: He never even met his parents, idiot. 9:45:26 PM Quill: Oh, I am completely and suddenly filled with sympathy. The best way make something right is to do a whole lot of wrong. Right? That's how it works? 9:45:47 PM Quill: ((So... Quill is going to keep blasting him until he's dead unless someone stops him.)) 9:46:10 PM *** Rune ... does stop Quill, actually. *** 9:46:17 PM *** Quill is starting to swear in drow at this point. *** 9:46:37 PM Pharolvir: He starts laughing. "You misunderstand. I don't seek your sympathy. I needed to be a slave. So I could become what I am. I bear you no ill will for this. Only for you standing in the way of my true greatness." 9:46:57 PM Rune: Wait a minute, Quill. Count to ten. Are you sure? 9:47:24 PM Pharolvir: Xathym: "The only difference between you and I is I was not so weak as to need the help of others to escape." 9:47:48 PM Rune: Yes, congratulations on not being a literal baby. 9:49:28 PM Quill: You literally just threatened us two minutes ago. 9:50:16 PM Hank: We have enough on our plate without worrying about when the crazed slaver is going to come after us again. 9:50:52 PM Quill: .... I'm kinda sure. We deal with a lot of lzrkgck, and I don't need this asshole coming after my family again when I'm not around. 9:51:04 PM Rune: I didn't say he shouldn't, I just want him to be sure because I don't want him to feel bad later. 9:51:09 PM Rune: Oh, all right. Carry on, then. 9:51:47 PM *** Quill looks at Jardys. "... he wronged you pretty badly, too." *** 9:52:13 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys nods. "You giving me the privilege?" 9:52:41 PM Quill: .... do it. 9:52:43 PM Pharolvir: For the first time since you've met him, Xathym's eyes go wide and he pales. 9:52:58 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys just stabs in right through the chest. He sputters and dies. 9:53:08 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys: "So, we all agree, he was making a break for it." 9:53:18 PM Quill: Almost certainly. 9:53:34 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys: "Thanks for your help. I've met a lot of assholes, but he was a big one." 9:53:41 PM Rune: He was making a break for it. 9:53:52 PM Quill: He was going to once his magic came back, almost certainly. 9:54:30 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys: "Davan, undo the ropes and roll his body in the dirt for a bit. We want it to look like a scuffle. Makes it better for the report." 9:54:46 PM Rune: ((These are the Daves I know I know.)) 9:55:00 PM Pharolvir: ((...oh Goddammit!)) 9:55:06 PM *** Hank will exit the prison tent *** 9:56:04 PM Pharolvir: So, do you guys take all the magic items back or just the stone? 9:56:36 PM | Edited 9:57:24 PM Rune: Do not give Lord Butthole that ring. Or any of that magic stuff. 9:57:03 PM *** Quill has pocketed the magic stuff. *** 9:57:21 PM | Edited 9:57:41 PM Hank: will go to the supply tent and grab Xanthym’s bag. 9:57:37 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys: "You're aware he already has a number of the items, right? He made sure to keep a few samples." 9:58:06 PM Rune: ...where? 9:59:01 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys: "...you're asking me to turn on my Lord." 9:59:45 PM Rune: No, just to tell us where the incredibly dangerous artifacts that would probably kill him if he tried to use them are. 9:59:46 PM | Edited 9:59:59 PM Quill: Hold on. 10:00:33 PM *** Quill examines the two stones he took, looking at the enchanted one first. Can I tell what kind of enchantment is on it? Is it some kind of disguise? *** 10:01:25 PM Rune: He's quite ambitious but I don't think his end goal is to become a gelatinous zombie. 10:02:07 PM Pharolvir: Roll persuasion, Rune. 10:03:04 PM Rune: ((17.)) 10:04:12 PM Pharolvir: ..........ok, you guys have been rolling really well and it is ruining my plans. You need to stop that. 10:04:47 PM Pharolvir: Jadrys: "...many of the samples were being kept with the drow's supplies." 10:06:00 PM *** Hank comes back in to the prison tent. *** 10:06:51 PM *** Quill looks at his friends. "We have it. Good thing, too, this was about to go off." *** 10:07:31 PM Hank: So we should leave then , right? 10:08:33 PM Rune: Go off? 10:09:34 PM *** Quill nods at Rune. "It's an unstable artifact. Just like him. Unstable, not an artifact." *** 10:10:08 PM Rune: Oh. ... ugh, I don't want to have to give it to him. 10:11:20 PM Pharolvir: So, you guys leave? 10:11:27 PM *** Quill does. *** 10:11:41 PM *** Hank does as well. *** 10:11:49 PM *** Rune will too. *** 10:11:57 PM Pharolvir: Ok, you guys take as many of the supplies as you knew about, Jadrys seems to...not say anything. And you head back to camp. 10:12:22 PM Pharolvir: For the sake of brevity, I will say morning comes. Surprisingly, you find Osenas is the first one up, talking with Taeral. 10:12:28 PM Pharolvir: The two are laughing. 10:12:49 PM Rune: ((Can I ship it? YES I CAN!)) 10:12:56 PM *** Quill will, on the way, hand the stone to Rune. *** 10:13:07 PM Quill: This is much more Wizardy than I am. 10:13:31 PM *** Rune makes a face. *** 10:13:54 PM *** Rune folds it into a kerchief, knots it, and puts it in a pocket. *** 10:14:45 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "Morning! Taeral was just telling me a funny story from his school--" 10:14:57 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "Um...maybe don't share that with everyone, please." 10:15:05 PM Pharolvir: You can see Taeral's orb turn pink. 10:15:22 PM Rune: He's easily embarrassed. 10:15:38 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "Oh, I'm sorry." 10:16:51 PM *** Bel is somewhere nearby, but seems to have stayed out of earshot of the two, probably on account of not wanting to be a busybody. *** 10:17:41 PM Rune: Taeral, we have obtained another horribly dangerous magical artifact. 10:17:47 PM *** Rune unknots it and shows him. *** 10:18:11 PM Hank: And we have an archfey actively seeking it. 10:18:46 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "...is that The Philosopher's Stone? ...oh, that's not good. I remember Martin was rather keen to get ahold of it back when we were together." 10:18:48 PM *** Quill sits down quietly with Oracle and asks her whatever she knows about the Philosopher's Stone. *** 10:19:22 PM Pharolvir: ((Ok, so, because I retconned the eggs out, Oracle's back in her broken form. So, just a head, some systems in accessible.)) 10:20:05 PM Rune: ... he wanted that and you didn't... you have really bad taste in men, Taeral. 10:20:37 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "He was an alchemists. Alchemists are weird." 10:20:46 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "I thought it was cute, at the time." 10:20:56 PM Rune: Yes, but they don't always want to take over the world and make zombies. 10:21:06 PM Quill: ((I'm still saying that Oracle is Quill's Tome, since he's a Tome Pact 'lock.)) 10:22:32 PM Pharolvir: ((It makes a certain sense.)) 10:23:00 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "To be fair, I think Martin wanted to be a zombie. Or...like...immortal. ...which is kind of like a zombie." 10:23:26 PM Hank: And then he turned himself into a rug. 10:23:38 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "True. That was pretty funny, actually." 10:23:56 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "Look, he trapped me in a ball. I am well aware that he was not the best partner." 10:25:06 PM Pharolvir: Osenas: "Um...so...what...will you do with it? The stone...that is." 10:25:38 PM Hank: Keep it from anyone who would use it. 10:25:42 PM *** Rune looks at Osenas. Then looks at Taeral. *** 10:26:10 PM Pharolvir: Taeral: "...what?" 10:27:01 PM Rune: It doesn't matter what I think, but I approve. 10:28:30 PM Hank: So is anyone else worried that the Marquis might know why we were here? 10:28:44 PM Pharolvir: Taeral turns a deeper pink. Osenas looks...confused. 10:28:55 PM Quill: I think he knows what we're trying to do. I don't think he cares all that much. 10:29:21 PM | Edited 10:29:54 PM Hank: Except now we have something he wants, and he knows what we want. 10:29:36 PM Rune: If I'm right, his endgame is destroying the multiverse or possibly starting it over. 10:29:49 PM Rune: Which reminds me, let's ask the Oracle what the five most powerful entities with purple eyes are. 10:31:55 PM Pharolvir: Oracle is currently communing with Quill. 10:33:09 PM *** Quill looks up. "... why purple eyes?" *** 10:36:11 PM Pharolvir: ((Think that was to you, Rune )) 10:36:28 PM Quill: (It was.) 10:36:31 PM Rune: Because the Marquis had purple eyes for a moment. 10:36:58 PM Quill: I saw his spider legs when he was angry. Under the suit. Kind of just... wriggling. 10:37:36 PM Rune: I was just wondering if he was something else. Maybe we just need a really large snake. 10:37:41 PM Pharolvir: Oracle: "Checking...purple eyes....Data not found." 10:38:10 PM Quill: So, apparently, the stone can be destroyed, but it will reform in the Autumn Court in 1000 years. 10:38:26 PM Rune: At least it would buy some time. 10:38:37 PM *** Quill nods. *** 10:38:49 PM Hank: 1000 years by whose timescale? 10:39:49 PM Quill: Er. 1000 years by our reckoning. 10:40:02 PM Quill: Some weird faerie date by theirs. Still a long time. 10:40:05 PM Rune: Well, what do we have to do to destroy it. 10:41:13 PM Quill: I dont' think it's any stronger than just another rock. I should be able to just Shatter it. 10:42:32 PM Rune: Should. 10:42:34 PM Rune: Give it a try. 10:42:56 PM Quill: Oracle, will this thing blow up if destroyed? Or have any kind of dentrimental effects on the area around it? 10:43:17 PM Pharolvir: Oracle: "Warning: Object will not detonate, but may cause debris." 10:43:35 PM Pharolvir: Oracle: "Protective eyewear is recommended." 10:43:54 PM Quill: Well, I've got that. All right, then. 10:44:00 PM Rune: Does it have any effect on planar stability? 10:44:56 PM Pharolvir: Oracle: "Probability: Odds of having a noticeable effect on a planar scale are 1,587,632,038 to 1." 10:46:31 PM Quill: Any other potential consquences for its destruction? 10:46:52 PM Pharolvir: ((WILL YOU JUST BLOW UP THE THING?!?!?!?)) 10:47:04 PM Quill: ((GET ON WITH IT) 10:47:07 PM Pharolvir: Oracle: "Information: Variables unknown." 10:47:22 PM *** Quill sighs, and goes away from the group, and casts shatter on the stone. *** 10:48:29 PM Pharolvir: Ok, the stone, cracks and crumbles into dust. You see a puff of pruple smoke ooze from it and you see the screaming face of Xathym inside it as it fades away. 10:48:40 PM Pharolvir: You feel the magic vanish. 10:48:53 PM Quill: ... huh. 10:49:01 PM Quill: Well. 10:49:36 PM Rune: Why was he in there? 10:49:52 PM Quill: He might have been attuned to it, or bound himself to it. 10:50:44 PM Pharolvir: Oracle: "Information: Unknown".